


Follow The Stars

by Nisaki



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Bottom Jared, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Smut, Human Jensen Ackles, Light Angst, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Top Jensen, alternative universe, merman Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki
Summary: Jensen goes to sleep single and wakes up married.





	Follow The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doilycoffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doilycoffin/gifts).



> Ah dear Eve, I love you. I tried to put as much of the things I know you like into this and I hope you enjoy it. Happy birthday my friend <3
> 
> The biggest thank you to [Soy-Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/pseuds/soy_em) who worked a speedy beta, you saved me. A hug to [laughablelaments](https://laughablelament.tumblr.com/) for the hand holding and encouragements, couldn't have done this without you.

 

Jensen took another drag of his cigarette, let the smoke into his lungs and kept it there for a few seconds before he released it with a long exhale. It burnt its way out, made him grimace. He'd started back in his teenage years, too angry at the world and his folks and at the snow and couldn't stop even when he stopped hating them.

Smoking warmed him in a way.

He stared at the fiery purple in front of him and despite his love for the area in whatever season, he found himself lamenting the fact that firewood bloomed for only a month before the cold would kill everything delicate. Leaving nothing green but spruce and hemlock.

The field of firewood ended in a forest. Tall trees loomed on the horizon, ever strong and evergreen and behind them, white peaks stood. He liked it here, thought of the place as his. The small island he lived on was roughly 50 miles to the north of Gustavus, and none shared it with him. He had friends of course, but he valued his space too much. Perhaps more than was considered healthy, and so he refused to live in the town where anyone could come knocking any time. Having 50 miles of water between him and everyone else made him feel like he owned his space and that was something he needed.

The sun was gentle on his chilled skin, softening the bite of the morning breeze and reminding him that he should get his boat and sail to the town. Jensen thought of his boat as a friend. She accompanied him for most of his life, having belonged to his father first. He took pride in her. The cabin was connected to the main dock with a small set of stairs, overlooking the rest of the boat. The main deck had seats around it, with the railing as the back of the seats. Jensen's boat didn't have a place to cook or sleep, only the cabin and the head. He staked boxes on the main dock and tied them up when he used the boat to transport products, otherwise he used her for fishing and in summer taking groups of tourists around.

It took him a bit less than an hour in his boat to arrive at the port in Gustavus, fifteen minutes to get off of the boat and thirty to walk to where he met with his group. He had twelve people to deal with today.

Most of the guides took people to the assigned places, told rehearsed history and boring information about the area. And while they were good, some people wanted more. Jensen knew what the tourists wanted by coming to Alaska wasn't to hear about the natives or the goldmines or how the town was forged in 1917.  They wanted unreal stories, they wanted magic. Something to go with what they drew in their minds for the gorgeous wilderness in Alaska.

For that reason Jensen was popular with tourists. He took them off the normal paths, gave them more than just a fishing trip. The spots he visited with his groups were not the usual places the tours went on, but rather his favourite parts of the town.

Jensen told them stories. Unreal stories that he made up when he was a teen and looked for caves as an escape rather than a method to gain. He told them about how Gods fought over the tips of the mountains, how the northern lights are remnant of the fire they lit into the sky. He told stories about lost love written in stars and enchanting songs. Chris had often said he had a love for theatrics.

He never told the stories quite the same, adding new events every time he recited them, but he had a new audience for each day and no one would be able to tell. Telling these stories was what he looked forward to, what he enjoyed best in his job. He wondered sometimes, if the magic he spoke about was a ghost of his mother's stories or if he liked it because reality was too harsh and cold where he lived and he had to romanticize it.

Either way, the two months when the tourists came provided him with more than enough money for the rest of the year, and he was thankful.

He took a deep breath and plastered on his working smile, with a fake cheer he greeted: ''Good morning!''

Echoes of his greet were given back to him and he went on ''My name is Jensen Ackles and I'll be your guide for your 3 days stay in our town.'' This was routine, a boring part of his job, his words were rehearsed, the accompanying smile a mask he wore for people he'd never remember. He listed the places they were scheduled to see, then gave them the mandatory safety talk; making sure to look closely at them. He had been doing this long enough to be able to recognize the ones who weren't paying attention, the people who thought they wouldn't actually need the instructions. Most of these tourists were rich, from big cities and those tended to take life lightly and never expected things to not follow their plan.

Clapping his hands after he was done and recapturing attention, he lead the group back to his boat and another trip started.

The last day of the trip was to be spent on the boat. Jensen took the tourists as close to the magnificent glacier walls near the sea as he dared.

''Some say that the insides of these are hollow,'' Jensen stated, lying through his teeth. ''That the king of the sea made them into a gorgeous prison for his son,''

_ Once upon a time, on a far away ocean. Blue, blue waves washed white sandy shores. The sun reflected of off the water like shimmering jewels; mesmerizing whatever eye cared to look. The water crashed onto the rocks, and on it there sat a beautiful creature. The prince of the sea; his hair was made of sunshine and his eyes the colour of summer sky, clear and beautiful. His human waist faded into scales, bright as his strands, the end of his tail waving along the water. His serene voice filled the air, his serenade sad; loneliness seeping in between the delicate vowels. _

_ A deeper voice joined his own, and the song turned joyful. Love filling the spaces where solitude settled before. Banishing out the sadness and turning the serenade into a festive melody. _

_ Their voices mixed and their eyes locked. Hearts beating in one rhythm. They fell in love. _

_ The sky stormed and the waves raged. Trying to take the creature away from the human's arms. They didn't succeed. The prince ran away, and the dryness of the earth turned his scales to skin. He got wobbly legs, and his human helped him walk on them. _

_ Their love wasn't meant to be a happy one. The Prince's father ruled the sea, and he wanted his son back with him. He ordered the tide up and up it went, sweeping over the earth, searching for his lost Prince. But the beautiful Prince could no longer live under water, he'd exchanged his tail for legs and his gills for lungs. He'd given his heart away and salty water was no longer his home. _

_ The king, furious, hollowed the icy mountain. Turned its insides to a crystal cage, big and bright and colorful. Warm and dry and full of air, but still surrounded by the sea. The ocean claimed its Prince back. Imprisoned in a glassy cage, the Prince cried for his love every night, lost sleep and didn't taste food.  Withering away in his oh so pretty prison, the Prince begged to be reunited with his love. The king, in fear of losing his son, offered the human a deal. He would be imprisoned with the Prince inside the glacier, never to leave again. _

_ Discarding his freedom, and damned to never see the sun again. The human followed his Prince into his cage, and they spent the rest of their lives together. Listening for the tide as it wept for them, sharing the last breath of cold air. Crystal colours shining on them. _

_ It was said; those lucky enough to find love could hear them, feel the gentle swelling of the melody they sang together as they fell in love. Their shared love song echoed for long inside the glacier, guiding lovers to each other's arms long after they no longer existed... _

The group stared at him, fascinated as the tale came to an end. Some had tears in their eyes and some were looking at the ice with wonder like they truly believed the prince and his human were still there. Some were rolling their eyes, but had a smile indicating they enjoyed the story even if it didn't affect them as much as it did the others. Jensen let the silence shimmer for a few minutes, let them come to their own conclusions before he announced the end of their trip and steered them back in the direction of the shore.

The short summer passed in much the same way; strangers on his boat and stories on his lips and a smile too fake. He missed the harsh winter, the calm solitude of working on his boat alone, the muscle strain of howling up endless boxes aboard to take them from a port to the next. Tourism was a much more reliable source of money, however, and he couldn't live off on fishing and transporting things alone.

He let out a sigh of relief as the last group for the year waved him goodbye. It was cold now, colder.

''Jensen! Man it's been ages,'' a familiar voice called.

''Hey there sunshine,'' Jensen replied.

''Flirting already? So low, you know I'm a married man.''

They shared a laugh at their familiar exchange then Chris stepped in to hug Jensen. Jensen patted his shoulder companionably before pulling back.

''How've you been? Still cooped up at your Island, I see. You should come visit more often. Chad keeps whining about his cooking skills going to waste since I and I quote 'only have a hermit who never visits for a friend'. I kinda agree with him,''

''You both suck.'' Jensen countered, and groaned when a shit eating grin spread on his friend's face. He winked at Jensen.

''That we do,''

Jensen couldn't even be annoyed, he walked right into that one. But the subject now would inevitably shift into sex and ove lives and Jensen's last one night stand was more than a year ago when he fucked one of the guys on his tour. Good times.

''You still keeping your vow of celibacy?'' Chris said as expected.

''I am not as horny as you are, and I'm fine with the way things are. Thanks for asking, let's change the subject.''

Chris shook his head in mock disappointment ''All my wisdom had gone to waste on you.''

Jensen rolled his eyes.

''Listen, how about you come visit next weekend? Have lunch with us? You can't say you have work, there's no more tourists,''

It had been too long since he went to Chris'. It'd be nice to share a meal with Chris and Chad, even if he felt like a third wheel the whole time he was with them.

''Okay, I'll be there.''

Chris smiled so big it made Jensen feel guilty about not going to see him more often. He returned the smile with one of his own and they shared another hug before Jensen got onto his boat and sailed back home.

Once he reached the shore, he secured his boat and jumped onto the wooden port and started the short walk to his house. He stopped in his tracks suddenly, turning his gaze to the woods. He stood there, staring at the tall trees. Feeling a strange pull, something reaching deep into his core and tugging at his bones and he was helpless but to follow.

Breaths coming as fog in front of his face, he made his way deeper into the forest. His path illuminated by the stubborn moonlight that sneaked in despite the tall trees and the thick branches. He didn't recognize the area and somewhere in the back of his mind he feared that he wouldn't be able to make his way back to his house. He'd never ventured so far into the forest before.

He kept going further, guided by something he couldn't see or hear. Even to him, it seemed like madness, but there was something in there, calling to him. He heard the sound of water before he saw it. It shined so bright under the light, shimmering like white gold, the banks covered entirely by moss that appeared blue under the moonlight. Spruce trees stood as guards, and looking up at the sky from here, it was almost like the trees were bending down over the small clearing.

Jensen turned his head, his heart coming to a stop and lurching again as he caught sight of a young man hunched on the ground.

Two things registered clearly in his mind. One; the man was naked, and second; he was stunning.

His soft skin glowed, reflected the silver of the moon. His hair sweeping gently against a sharp cut jawline. Jensen dragged his gaze to wide, generous lips, high cheekbones and finally settled on big eyes. Appearing deep blue in the dim light, shaded by long, dark lashes and with chocolate strands falling into them. Jensen's trance was broken when the man spoke, a language Jensen didn't recognize.

Pretty vowels seeped into the air and shattered against his skin, a melodic melancholy in the unknown words. Jensen blinked as light caught on the tears gathered in the corners of the man's eyes, making them seem crystal. He took a step closer and the man flinched. Jensen raised both hands palms up and slowed his motions.

Weary eyes followed him until he was crouched down in front of the man (The boy, he looked so young now that Jensen was closer) The boy's cheeks were flushed, breath coming out in white puffs but he didn't seem to be bothered by the cold or his nakedness. He lowered his head, whispered another flute like word and glanced at Jensen from under his lashes, offering his hand up to Jensen.

There was a small gush on the his palm, bleeding sluggishly; skin around it red. Jensen took the boy's big yet oddly delicate hand in both of his and examined the wound carefully.

The boy spoke again, ending his musical words on a high note; a question.

''I don't understand,'' Jensen said. The boy tilted his head to the side, eyes curious. He pointed at his wound and repeated what he said, a bit slower as if that would help Jensen comprehend his query.

''It's okay, I'll take care of it. It's no big deal.'' Jensen reassured, smiling at the boy. He pulled his white bandana out of his pocket and wrapped it tightly around the wound. The boy winced, but didn't try to take his hand back. Jensen secured his makeshift bandage with a knot, and gave another smile. This time he got a tentative one in return.

''Anything else hurt?'' he asked. The boy shook his head, his smile getting shy. He averted his eyes to the side then glanced at Jensen again. Only to blush and cast his gaze down once more. It was adorable, how flustered he was and Jensen felt a flood of fondness fill him.

''You must be freezing,'' he said. Got up and tried to help the boy up. Soon as he was on his feet, the boy's legs shook so hard and he fell right back on the dirt, letting out a yelp. He looked helplessly up at Jensen, panic appearing on his features. Jensen cursed under his breath and took off his overcoat, glad that he wore the long one tonight.

He offered the coat to the boy and got a wide-eyed stare for his effort, almost in awe the boy reached out to take it; bringing it close to his chest and hugging it. Lids falling shut, the boy let out a shuddering breath and buried his face into the cloth.

''Umm...'' Jensen scratched the back of his neck, feeling out of his depth. For the first time since he started his unplanned stroll into the woods, he thought about how ridiculous this all was. What was this boy doing here in the first place? Where had he come from? Jensen knew there were no other residents but him on the island, so why was this boy here?

Seeing as the boy had no desire to move, Jensen dropped down to his knees again and gently pried his coat back. The boy protested with another melodious sound and Jensen shushed him.

''Like this,'' he said. He took one of the boy's hands and guided it into the first sleeve, then the other, helping him zip it up. ''Here, better?''

The boy's smile was like the sun coming out after a long rainy season, bright and gorgeous. Jensen's heart squeezed and his lips pulled up despite of himself.

''Now let's try walking again, yeah?''

The boy nodded and Jensen helped him up again. More ready this time, Jensen caught the boy around the waist and prevented him from crumbling down. Skinny arms came around his neck and the boy clung for dear life, seemingly terrified as he stared down at his trembling legs.  

''Okay, okay.'' Jensen grunted. Trying to adjust the boy but to no avail. He was like a baby learning to walk for the first time, full of wonder at his ability to stand and scared of letting go of his parent's hand.

They couldn't stay there long, the boy was barefoot, and despite him showing no signs of being cold, Jensen couldn't risk it. He took a small step back and the boy almost fell, but followed him. Jensen grimaced, this wasn't going to work.

''I have to carry you,'' he said. The boy gave him a shy smile, and his perfect vowels caressed Jensen's ears. ''Just let go for a bit, can you do that?'' After he got a confirmatory nod, Jensen turned around and bent his knees. The boy more collapsed onto him than climbed but Jensen got his balance back. He waited until he felt the boy's arms around his neck before he placed his hands beneath the boy's thighs and hefted him up. He was heavy, but Jensen thought he could manage to carry him back to his house.

The idea of taking a naked stranger back to his house gave him a pause and he stopped walking. Communicating with the boy was out of the question, Jensen had no idea what language the boy spoke with. And there was no way to know where the boy was from or how the hell did he get there in the first place.

''Is it okay if I take you to my house? You...seem lost?''

The arms around him tightened and hot breath hit the cold skin below his ear as the boy murmured his answer . Jensen chose to take it as a Yes.

The night got colder, but the line of heat plastered to Jensen's back kept him from feeling the full effect of losing his coat. He still felt immense relief as they stepped out of the forest and walked through the firewood field. It smelled heavenly at night time, but Jensen was often too tired to wander when he got back.

Once home, Jensen settled the boy in one of the chairs and hurried to start a fire. The boy was taking in Jensen's small house like he was in a castle and not in an old kitchen.

''Sorry about that,'' he said, gesturing with his hand to indicate the whole place. When the boy stared at him blankly, Jensen remembered that the poor guy was still in nothing save for Jensen's coat. ''Let me get you something to wear,''

He rampaged through his closet, looking for something warm. Not for the first time, Jensen wondered where the urge to help this boy came from, he'd normally call for authorities and not fret so much about it, he didn't want to call them. For a reason beyond him, Jensen felt like he was responsible for the boy, and he wanted to keep him and protect him.

His head was filled with worry for the boy and more importantly, where was he going to sleep, and it was so out of the norm for him he kept stopping mid search and starting again. Jensen had no guest room and no extra mattress.

He pulled out a wool sweater, and cotton sweatpants that were slightly big on him. They would have to do for tonight.

Stepping back into the kitchen, Jensen was greeted with the sight of the boy hunched on the ground near the fireplace, tears streaming down his cheeks as he stared at the fire like it betrayed him. Jensen rushed to him and helped him up, the boy standing more easily now but still stumbling as Jensen guided him back to the chair. He sniffled pitifully and gave his other hand, the one not bandaged, to Jensen.

''What happened!'' Jensen exclaimed, the boy's figures where red and one of them was blistered. He cursed and hurried up to get ice, placing it on the burns on the boy's hand. ''Why on earth would you try to touch the fire?''

The boy flinched at Jensen's tone and Jensen forced himself to calm down. He let him hold the ice to his hand till it melted and he stopped crying. Then, he placed the clothes on the table and took a chair in front of him.

''My name is Jensen, what's yours?''

The boy smiled ''Jensen,'' he repeated.

''Yes, that's me. What about you?''

''Jared.''

''Hello Jared, nice to meet you.''

The boy replied with something that could've held the same sentiment then he looked at the fire with distraught eyes and pointed.

''Fire,'' he said, not entirely pronouncing it right. A bit of his flute like inflections seeping through.

''Yeah,'' Jensen said, a bit lost.

''Fire,'' Jared repeated, this time lifting his burnt hand and scrunching his nose. It was the most adorable thing Jensen had ever seen and he smiled despite himself. Jared understood him, but he acted all of five years old. 

''Yeah, it's dangerous. Now let's get you dressed up,''

The task was easier than Jensen had anticipated, Jared more stable on his legs and seemingly happy to have his skin covered. He kept smiling at Jensen shyly, pulling on the sleeves to cover more of his hands in a cute manner as his eyes darted between the floor and Jensen. Jensen felt warmth settle inside his chest, and his smile widened.

Jensen tried to communicate with Jared best as he could, asking where he was from and how he ended up where he was. Jared answered him with his music like language and big enthusiastic hand gestures. Jensen didn't understand a thing, but he liked listening to Jared's voice so he didn't interrupt him.

The fire dimmed down, and the night grew colder the later it got. Jensen was due to help in transporting some shipments to the capital in the morning and he needed to sleep.

Jensen knew his bed was more than big enough to accommodate both of them, but he still hesitated about asking. He didn't want Jared to have the wrong idea or think Jensen had ulterior motives by bringing him here.

''We should sleep,'' he started, feeling awkward. Jared cocked his head to the side then nodded. ''I think... I mean we have to share the bed.''

He let the words hang there as his face went hot with embarrassment. Jared, ducked his head demurely and extended a hand to Jensen. Taking the cue, Jensen helped him up.

Jared was walking like a baby gazelle still, but he  _ was _ walking and he was happy about it too. Looking at Jensen with a big grin like he was waiting for Jensen to acknowledge it.

Jensen's bedroom was small. The only pieces of furniture were a king size bed shoved into the corner so its right side was aligned to the wall, nightstand next to it and a big closet with mirrors on the doors that was mostly empty.  Jensen had always meant to hang some pictures but never got around to it. 

He'd never considered how his room would look like to an outsider because he hadn't been planning to invite anyone in. He liked his room; despite it not being spacious it was warm and the big window on the opposite side of the door ensured that light would spill in and illuminate the space when the sun was up. Now looking at the dusty curtains and the bare walls, Jensen felt a bit shy about showing it to Jared.

Jared didn't seem to care though, he threw one glance at the room before his eyes settled back on Jensen. Lovely smile on his lips, and a hue of pink painted on his cheekbones, his hand was warm where it rested on Jensen's shoulder and Jensen couldn't stay anxious if he wanted to.

Jensen closed the curtains, the sun didn't come out too early and normally he would've kept them open but he didn't want Jared to be forced to wake up. He took the side near the wall so Jared wouldn't feel trapped, being mindful to keep space between them. He internally smiled at how thoughtful he was being, he’d never been this considerate to anyone before. Perhaps it was the fact that Jared acted so lost and looked like a big puppy.

Jared wasn't touching him, curled up facing him as he was, but Jensen felt the heat he was emitting along his arm, felt the ghost of his breath on his neck. He fell asleep thinking it wasn't so bad having someone there for a night.

***

Jensen woke up to the sound of knocking. He groaned and tried to cover his eyes with his forearm, but something heavy had pinned it to the bed. He opened his blurry eyes trying to make sense of what he was feeling. A mop of hair greeted his sight when he looked down, and the events of last night came back to him. He let his head drop back on the pillow and sighed, feeling Jared's weight on his shoulder. Glancing at Jared again Jensen felt his mouth stretch into a smile. Jared's hair was fluffed up, his lips parted to let in shallow breaths and his arms were curled on Jensen's side. A loud knock made him jerk up in surprise, dislodging Jared in the process. Jared made a sound of protest but didn't wake and Jensen settled him on the pillow and covered him again before he made his way to the door.

''Coming!'' He called, regretting not wearing his slippers, the floor was too cold beneath his feet. He blamed his clumsiness on the fact that he never got visitors.

Two men were standing on his door, both taller and broader than he was and both wearing cross expressions. An old man and a man who was likely to be the same age as Jensen. The younger of the two had long blond hair, the locks resting on his shoulders before going down his back. His eyes were blue, and he had a small nose and wide mouth with thin lips.

The older man looked like Jared but with silver long hair and a more intimidating aura.

''Where is he?'' The old man asked.

The young man pushed Jensen aside and they both strolled in. ''Jared!'' One of them hollered. Then he shouted something, not in the gentle manner Jared had used but Jensen recognized it as the same language. They seemed to know Jared but they didn't look like they were friendly and Jensen had had enough already.

''Hey!'' he called, getting their attention ''Tone it down. Who are you and why the fuck do you think it's okay to barge into my house like this?''

''Jared is my son.'' The old man stated. His voice was deep and throaty a hint of impatience in the words.

''And why do you think he's here?''

''Don't play with me, boy.'' The man's voice boomed despite it not being loud. It was as if he infused power into it, making the hair on Jensen's nape stand on end. ''I can feel him here,''

''You still have no right to barge into my house like you did. You also have no proof that you are indeed his father,'' he didn't know where his courage was coming from, he didn't want to pick a fight and these people were obviously ready for one. He also knew that if a fight did break out, he'd be the losing party. But the urge to protect Jared overrode any fear he felt and he stood his ground. If these people meant any harm to Jared, Jensen knew he'd act more stupidly than he ever had before.

The man gave him an appraising look then nodded. ''My name is Tristan, I am Jared's father. This is Michael, my subordinate. We're sorry about the way we walked in, but I am very worried about my son and would like to see him.''

Tristan  didn't sound sorry but he sounded sincere about Jared. Jensen offered his hand for a shake.

''I'm Jensen Ackles. I found Jared in the forest last night, he seemed lost so I brought him here.'' He didn't know how to bring up the fact that he was also naked but he figured what he said was enough.

The man shook his hand with a steady grip.

Jared chose that moment to walk into the room. He was much steadier on his feet than he was last night, barely stumbling as he made his way to stand behind Jensen. Tristan followed Jared’s movement, frown deepening as he stared at him.

Jared's mellifluous words sounded again, steady and sure. Jensen watched in fascination as Tristan’s face fell then morphed into anger. He shouted something, pointing with his finger at Jared warningly. Jared stepped closer to Jensen, as if trying to shield himself, but his voice rang strong as he spoke back to his father.

Tristan  turned accusing eyes towards Jensen ''Is this true?'' He hissed.

''What?''

''Are you married?''

For a split second the words didn't register, they were so absurd and out of the blue that Jensen must've misunderstood. But Tristan  was looking at him like he expected an answer so Jensen repeated, with a rather high pitched tone: ''What?''

His first instinct after hearing the question again was to deny, but the way Jared was clinging to the back of his shirt stopped the words in his throat. Jared told his father they were married, why would he do that, the thought that Jared was really crazy crossed Jensen's mind but Tristan  was taking him too seriously for that theory.

''I met him yesterday,'' Jensen chose to say.

''And?''

Jared interfered again, sounding frustrated. He talked and lifted his left hand, the one with Jensen's bandana still tied around it and then he pointed to the coat Jensen had lent him yesterday. His hands came back to fist in Jensen's shirt after he was done.

''Tell me what happened last night,'' Tristan said ''in details, please.'' He added.

Jensen did, reciting everything that happened since the moment he stepped off of his boat to the moment Tristan knocked on his door. Tristan listened, his expression turning sour the longer Jensen talked.

''So you threaded his left hand, gave him your clothes and carried him into your home and he agreed to share your bed?''

''Yes?''

Something akin to panic took root in Jensen's chest, his heart started to beat faster as Tristan and Michael exchanged words that sounded heavy and resigned.

''You didn't know, did you?'' Tristan asked. Jared said something, hands pulling on Jensen's shirt but Jensen paid him no mind.

''Didn't know what?''

The fear he was feeling was turning into anger, and Jensen clenched his fists and gritted his teeth trying to control the urge to punch Tristan.

''You offered to marry him, did all the rituals and he accepted. Our people marry for life. He can't come home.'' He said the last part like an accusation.

When Jensen was a teenager his dad took him on a trip to teach him how to fish, it was very cold. December wind harsh and cutting, with only few hours of light to help them in their quest. Jensen had fallen over the rail, almost drowned. The cold water had been like millions of small needles, all poking into him at once. Shocking him into stillness.

This felt a bit like that. Like falling into cold water in mid December.

Married.

Jensen had spent all of his life avoiding people, keeping his contact to a minimum because he didn't want to fuck anyone up and yet somehow he ended up married to someone from some weird ass cult who had a language and rituals for marriage that apparently didn't take into consideration that he had no idea what he was doing.

''This is bullshit.'' He didn't feel any of the calm his tone indicated ''I had no idea what I was doing, why on earth would this count as a marriage?''

''Our people--''

''--I don't care. Your people should make an exception. I had no intention to marry him, I was just helping him out!''

''We can't make an exception, he will die in three days without you.''

''What?''

These people were crazy, there was no other explanation for the nonsense they were spouting. 

It was one of these moments, when you could hear what was being said. See the person's lips moving but couldn't comprehend his words anyway. Jensen was trapped in his own house with something unbelievable, something his mind had long chose to write off as impossible. He could've handled this better, if he were ten and still had faith in magic and happily ever after.

Jared wasn't a human.

''A merman?'' He could hear the disbelief in his question and his lifted eyebrow was no doubt sending the same message. Tristan took in a deep breath and asked Jensen to follow them outside. He hesitated before his legs moved, half convinced that these people had run away from some rehabilitation center where they were admitted for delusion and hallucinations.  Jared's slight nudge and sad expression made him feel guilty for the thought, and he left the house and followed Tristan.

They stood on the wooden dock, Tristan and Michael closer to edge than Jensen. Jared took his place on Jensen's side and placed his hand on Jensen's forearm, not clinging like he was when they were inside but seeking contact.

''Michael.''

It was all Tristan said, but Michael understood and obeyed; removing his clothes and launching himself into the water. Jensen flinched in sympathy when the water splashed, it was freezing cold all the time, but especially so in the early morning.

The surface of the water returned to its usual calm as Michael disappeared below and Jensen held his breath; waiting. The next second Michael's body broke free from the sea in a high jump, as though he were flying. Water splattered around him in sparkles, adding to the magic of the moment. Scales covered Michael's body from hips down, ending in a fish-like tail. He dove back into the water head first, his tail the last thing to be covered and Jensen felt lightheaded.

It was real. They weren't crazy. He wasn't dreaming. No way would he be so cold in a dream, every fiber of his body trembling with the reality that his brain struggled to take in. Jared's hold on him tightened, his long fingers gripping hard around Jensen's forearm and the warmth of them in stark contrast to how cold he felt was what brought him back and anchored him in the moment.

Jared was a merman and Jensen...

Jensen married him by accident.

Jensen stood in his kitchen for a long while, millions of questions buzzing inside his skull, and yet he couldn't voice any of them.

Jared ran to his father and they hugged hard and long, like both of them expected it to be the last time. Jensen felt like he was intruding but they pulled back before he could turn his eyes away. Tristan whispered something, lifted his hand and a small ball of light formed in his palm. He held it out to Jared and Jared's eyes teared up. Tristan  cupped his face and wiped a tear away, then tipped Jared's head back and fed the light to him.

Jared closed his eyes then gave a tremulous smile and nodded. His father pulled him into another hug.

When he turned to face Jensen his eyes were cold and anger was shimmering in them ''Take care of him.'' The words felt more like a threat than a request and Jensen nodded quickly.

Then Tristan  walked out followed closely by Michael and Jensen was left alone with Jared.

''Jensen?''

Jensen whipped around so fast he almost got himself dizzy. He took in Jared’s hesitant stance and his pleading eyes and realized that he was clenching his jaw and fists. Probably looking like he was about to hit something. He couldn't force himself to relax no matter what, and he was afraid if he talked he would sound angry so he opted to stare at Jared instead of answering him.

''Are you angry with me?'' Jared asked.

Jensen jolted ''You can speak English?'' he snapped. Jared flinched back, shaking his head as his eyes watered.

''No, I didn't. My father...It was his gift. I'm sorry,'' Jared stammered.

The light. It was a spell. A fucking magical  _ spell _ .

''I have to work,'' Jensen blurted, feeling panic raising in his chest. He had to leave, had to get out. Away. He needed to be alone.

He bolted out of the house and onto his boat without another word to Jared, preparing to sail on autopilot.  

He blanked his mind and let the physical work of loading the boat numb him, his muscles protesting. It had been two months since he last exerted himself like this, but it was welcomed. He enjoyed working on his own without the noise of tourists. Liked being free of a schedule, liked the lack of movement on his boat, the chilled breeze as he sped through the ocean and the heavy scent of salt. Soon enough, the sun wouldn't be there to light his path, the day would be short and dark would take over. Jensen liked that too.

By the end of his day, every part of him hurt. His pocket was full though, and he had a warm meal in his stomach and a bed to look forward to go back to.

He steered his boat towards his home and started whistling. Once he caught sight of the dock, everything caught up to him.

Jared.

He'd left the house angry and panicked, but it was no fault of Jared's.

Jensen left him alone with no more than few words. No food and no way to spend his time and no instructions on anything. Jared who had no idea how to live in Jensen's world, he couldn't even talk until that morning, could barely walk on his feet. And Jensen left him.

Guilt like he’d never known gnawed at his insides, causing him to speed his boat. He was so used to not having anyone waiting on him, so used to eating alone. Fuck, he ate. Jared was probably hungry.

Soon as he secured the boat, he ran to his house. Ignoring the pain of his muscles in favor of getting to Jared as fast as he could.

''Jared!'' he threw the door open, panting.

Jared was sitting on one of the chairs, hands on his lap and head bent down. He appeared to be in a daze. Jensen imagined him sitting like that for the whole time he was out and wished it wasn't true.

''Jared?''

Jared sniffed then covered his face with his hands. When he talked, his voice was raspy; like he'd been crying since the morning.

''I'm sorry,''

''Jare-''

''I thought you knew.'' he took in a shuddering breath, wiped at his cheeks and turned to face Jensen. He was a mess; face puffy and eyes red rimmed. Tears track on his face, and his lips bitten red. Jensen's stomach knotted on itself and he felt like throwing up. Before he could open his mouth to say anything Jared went on:

''The ritual is very specific, it only works with humans. I thought you knew because you tell the story of the prince.''

''That story isn't real.'' Jensen said, even though he damn well knew not to doubt it at this point. Jared didn't reply, merely stared at him with watery eyes. Something dawned on Jensen then.

''How do you know I tell that story?'' Jensen's heart filled up as a lovely blush raised on Jared's cheeks, and he shyly averted his gaze away from Jensen's.

''I listen to you. When you take the other humans around. I like your stories.''

Jensen smiled, suddenly finding the courage to walk closer. He pulled a chair and sat facing Jared, taking the hand he wrapped in his bandana into his own. ''You know I made them all up huh? Except for the prince's, my mother told me that. I can't believe it's real.''

Jared eyed their hands for a while before he looked at Jensen, still seeming hesitant and afraid. ''Jensen? You still angry?''

''I'm not angry,''

''I can leave.'' Jared offered. Jensen's mind flashed back to the morning, to Tristan 's words. He knew that if it weren't true the man would never leave Jared here with him. Jared couldn't be away from Jensen more than three days.

''Three days,'' he breathed and Jared flinched at the words, almost like he wasn't expecting Jensen to remember ''It's a bit like the little mermaid. Don't tell me that's real, too.''

Jared scrunched his nose up and Jensen smiled at how adorable he found it ''The little mermaid? Is that another story?'' he asked.

''It is,'' Jensen answered, feeling a calm he hadn't felt since last night ''I'll tell you later. Now let's feed you, you must be hungry.''

''I'll help,'' Jared announced. Getting up from his chair before Jensen and looking at him expectantly. Jensen wanted to protest but he knew someone who wouldn't take no for an answer when he saw one and Jared was determined so he nodded and allowed Jared to follow him to the stove.

''Look at you, already walking like a master.'' Jensen teased. Jared didn't take offence, instead his face broke into a big smile, pleased by the praise.

''It's really hard. I feel heavier.'' Jared said.

The conversation flowed easily, Jensen asked about living under water and Jared tried his best to describe sleeping or eating wherever and following fish around. Jensen in turned told him all about Ariel and her adventures.  All the while, Jared watched him closely, obediently listening to Jensen's instructions as he helped him make dinner. Jensen soon realized that Jared was quick to pick things up; he took to cooking like a fish to the water, no pun intended.

Soon they each had a plate in front of them and Jared was making pleased noises as he sampled his meal. He looked too happy about the simple dinner, and his mood was contagious and fascinating. Jensen spent the time staring at Jared as he ate, transfixed by the expression of surprise then utter delight that was on Jared's face every time he placed different food into his mouth.

''I'll teach you how to make omelet tomorrow.'' Jensen said.

''What's that?''

''You'll see in the morning, I think you'll like it.''

Jared nodded then burped. He jumped in surprise at the noise and Jensen burst into laughter, it was like a baby being scared by his own voice. Jared was new to everything and it was so endearing that it tugged at Jensen's heart.

Jensen spent twice the time he usually took to clean up after dinner because he had to show Jared how it was done then wait on him to do it himself. Just like with cooking, Jared caught up fast and gave Jensen a proud yet adorable grin when he put the last plate back into place.

After, Jensen made them hot chocolate and they settled in front of the fire place with their mugs. Jared decided that he really liked chocolate and said so after every sip.

It was nice. Jensen had often thought that having someone with him would be suffocating but Jared's presence had a calming effect despite how freaked out Jensen had been that morning.

Morning.

It felt like he knew Jared for years already and they met only yesterday.

''Jared?''

''Yes?'' Jared turned his whole body to face Jensen, slightly leaning forward and looking at Jensen's face intensely. Jensen felt himself flushing under the scrutiny.

''There's a lot we need to do since you're gonna live here permanently,'' Jared smiled softly and nodded. Jensen waited for the panic that should come from his own statement, he waited and waited but all he felt was calm so he continued:

''You're gonna need clothes, papers and some books. Ehh...Do you read now?''

Jared nodded and Jensen sighed in relief. Books made it easier for Jared to learn about the human world, maybe he'd start with children books or school books.

''I have clothes,'' Jared said, holding the cloth on his shoulder between his thumb and index and tugging at it to emphasize his point. Jensen laughed.

''You can't wear those forever, Jared.''

Jared pouted ''They smell like you, I like them.''

Jensen's face went so hot he was afraid his muscles were going to melt off, his heart gave a loud thud. It felt like a sneaky attack, Jensen wasn't ready.

''There's also the matter of the...marriage,'' Jared smiled at him ''we're not really married so we can't say that to people.'' He watched as Jared's expression fell and his eyes dimmed, feeling bad but not really having a choice. He tried to soften the blow ''I know it's legitimate in your...culture, but in human world we're not married.''

''How do we get married here?'' Jared asked, leaning closer to Jensen, eyes wide and lips parted.

Jensen had resisted the urge to stare at Jared since he met him, but with him so close it was a losing battle. Jared's features were highlighted by the shadows the fire cast on his face, his hair looked closer to red, his eyes almost yellow. Jared's eyes were the most beautiful and striking eyes Jensen had ever seen, a million colours swirling in them. His lips were so inviting and lush, and he had beauty marks scattered on his face. Jensen had seen him naked before, but he didn't stop to check if he had moles on his body as well.

''Jensen?'' Jared's soft call snapped him back to reality.

''What?'' he replied, rather dumbly. Jared looked at him hard and long, then gave a small smile, nowhere near as bright as Jensen knew his smile could be. He shook his head then looked down.

''Nothing. It's nothing.''

Jensen wanted to ask again but the sad tilt to Jared's mouth halted the words in his throat.

They retired to bed together, Jensen feeling more nervous about sharing than he was last night, but knowing that it'd be ridiculous any other way. It was too cold for him to take the couch, and he couldn't ask that of Jared.

''You want me to sleep in the living room?'' Jared asked.

''What? No!''

''You seem upset.''

Jensen didn't know Jared could be so intuitive. ''I'm not upset. Just nervous,''

''Nervous? Like scared?''

''Not scared just...nervous.'' he trailed off, feeling lame he couldn't offer a better explanation.

''We did this yesterday.'' Jared reasoned.

''We weren't married yesterday.'' It came out without his permission and he felt like smacking himself.

''We're not married in the human world.'' Jared retorted, a bit of frustration seeping through. ''Isn't that what you said?''

''I mean, things are awkward because we didn't want to be in this situation but I accidently married you and now we're...Jared?''

Wetness gathered on the corners of Jared's eyes, clogging his lashes as he tried in vain to blink them away. ''I'm so sorry, Jensen.'' Jared hiccupped, more tears sliding down his cheeks.

''Hey hey, no. Don't cry.'' Jensen stood dumbfounded as sobs started shaking Jared's body.

''I didn't know I swear.'' Another sob. ''I would've said no. Jensen, I wouldn't have done this to you,'' Jared covered his face with both hands and started to weep in earnest and Jensen couldn't move.

Amidst the confusion of accidentally getting married, he had forgotten the very important fact that Jared wasn't in this by mistake like he was. Jared said Yes. He thought Jensen proposed and he said  _ Yes _ and Jensen was rubbing how opposed he was to the whole thing in Jared's face, making Jared feel responsible. Guilty.

''Jared, look at me, it's okay.'' Jared shook his head, hands remaining stubbornly on his face. Jensen held both of his wrists and tugged gently, ducking his head to catch Jared's downcast eyes.

''Hey, there you are. Don't cry, I'm not upset.''

Jared sniffled ''You don't want me,''

''Jared...''

''I forced you into this.'' Jared's face crumbled again, and more tears rained down. Jensen's heart ached, screamed at him to hold Jared tight and promise him whatever he wanted, make him smile again. He gave in to the overwhelming need to soothe and brought Jared to his chest. One arm around his waist and the second behind his neck, tucking his face into Jensen's shoulder.

Jared came easily, looping his arms around Jensen's shoulders and clinging to his clothes, wetting the patch near Jensen's collar with a fresh wave of tears. ''I'm sorry,'' Jared repeated and Jensen didn't know what to do except pulling him closer. He kissed his temple, patted his back and rocked them side to side, whispering calming words into Jared's ear until Jared's sobs stopped.

''You feeling better?''

Jared nodded against him. Jensen pulled back but kept both hands on Jared's arms and looked at his face. He was sniffling still but there were no more tears. The band around Jensen's heart eased a bit and he tried a smile.

''Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?''

They eventually ended up like they did yesterday, Jensen on his back and Jared curled up on his side, facing Jensen. Jensen chanced a look at Jared, feeling relieved to see Jared looking better. The ache in his chest got stronger the longer he stared at Jared pushing him to move closer. Jared didn't protest, came into his arms willingly, he pillowed his head on Jensen's chest, and Jensen placed one long kiss on the crown of his head, silently vowing to never let Jared cry again.

****

The next two days, Jensen found himself settling into something that could well be a new routine. He'd woken up to Jared's warmth on his chest, they'd made breakfast and eaten together while talking about everything and nothing. Jensen would then choose a book for Jared to read before he headed to work.

Jensen would make time to go back and eat lunch with Jared, he'd picked something from the town and over the meal they'd discussed what Jared read in the morning.

At night they'd cooked together and eaten side by side, Jensen amazed at the stories Jared told about the ocean.

Today was a relatively warm Tuesday and Jensen decided to not go to work. Instead he'd take Jared to town and do some much needed shopping.

''These will have to do for now,'' Jensen said as he helped Jared into his sweater. Jensen's tops fit Jared perfectly, but the pants were wide and short for Jared. ''We'll finally get you clothes that fit,'' he smiled up at Jared and Jared returned it but it was no secret that he was an anxious ball. Jumping on the back of his feet and messing his hair with restless fingers.

Jensen caught his hand as it made its way to his locks again ''Stop that,'' he chided gently ''I’ll have to brush it again.''

''Sorry,'' Jared said, sheepish as he curled his fingers around Jensen's hand.

They climbed onto the boat, Jensen thankful for the sun the colder the days got, Jared unaffected by the cold as usual.

Jared yelped as Jensen started the boat, eyes going wide. He wrapped both hands around Jensen's arm and clung to him, looking down in suspicion. Jensen chuckled.

''It's okay, this is how it is.'' He assured. Jared didn't let go, stepping even closer. He let out another high pitched sound when Jensen sped and hid his face in Jensen's shoulder. Jensen couldn't help but laugh; Jared was adorable.

By the time the dock of Gustavus was in sight, Jared had adapted and was giggling and pointing, his cheeks flushed and his eyes twinkling. Jensen had never known someone so easy to please, someone who was innocent and untouched by the world, and who could still find happiness in simple things. In that moment, looking at Jared's back with the scenery of the small town and the sea behind him, Jensen felt lucky.

He was so glad he got to meet Jared.

Jared's excitement only grew as they entered the small shops. Being a city of only 500 residents, they had nothing but handful of stores that sold necessities and another few which sold souvenirs and didn't open out of summer. While their shops didn't offer much variety, finding something to Jared's taste wasn't hard at all. He was happy with whatever Jensen gave him, looking at every article of clothing with wonder and giggling in delight as he tried them on. Fit him or not, Jared simply loved everything and Jensen, who normally hated shopping with a passion, found himself enjoying his time. Jared's high spirits were infectious, his brighter than the sun smile and the dimples indented in his cheeks inspired Jensen's own lips to curve upward and stay like that. His chest full, every bone in his body sang in harmony with Jared's easy happiness. for the first time in memory he was light and energized.

Deciding to make the best of it, he took Jared's hand in his and pulled him along to one of the small restaurants, contentment bubbling up in him just at the thought of how happy Jared would be to have a new experience. They ordered and as Jensen expected, Jared smiled at him, eyes with all the skies trapped in them and teeth like pearls. Expected as it was, Jared's smile was still disarming. Jensen’s heart skipped a beat.

The small town was buzzing around them, people closing shops or coming back from fishing trips. Jensen and Jared made their way back to the boat just shy of sunset. The air was already going colder, forcing Jensen to step closer to Jared. Jared's hand made its way into his, and Jensen entwined their fingers, warmth settling inside him despite the chill in the weather.

The dock was one of Jensen's favourite places. There was something about placing his feet on the wooden boards that made him feel like he was standing on the edge of the world. The sea spread wide in front of him, salty air in his lungs and breeze in his hair. The sun kissed the horizon, saying it’s goodbye as it painted the sky in reds and purples. Jensen liked the moment of day turning to night for the solitude and calm it offered, the normalcy and the inevitability of yet another day coming to an end, but with Jared's hand in his it felt more a beginning than anything else and that both frightened and excited Jensen.

He turned to face Jared, his breath catching in his chest as he took in Jared's awed expression. Jared's eyes reflected the sunset, his hair was haloed by the last sun rays, his cheeks flushed and his pink tempting lips parted in wonder.

He was breathtaking; ethereal.

It reminded Jensen that Jared was a magical being, something that wasn't supposed to exist in Jensen's world. Things like fate and meant to be and the end of every fairy tale Jensen read or heard as a child passed through his mind, and for a second he could believe in it.

He tugged at Jared's hand and Jared faced him. His smile now soft, his eyes fond. Jensen leaned in, closed his eyes and held his breath, feeling the warmth of Jared's breath on his lips. So close now. His lips met with Jared's cheek as he turned slightly to the side and Jensen's eyes shot open, staring at Jared.

''I'm sorry I thought...'' Jensen started even though he had no idea how to finish that line. Jared was about to say something, the hand Jensen was still holding was squeezing his fingers the other curled delicately over his arm.

''Jensen I...''

''Jenny!''

Both their heads whipped to the side at the newcomer, Jensen stepping back to put some distance between himself and Jared. The smile on Chris' face faltered, a blush taking its place.

''Oh sorry! I didn't think, sorry for interrupting you guys.''

Chris really couldn't have appeared at a worse time, Jensen thought bitterly.

Chris stood staring at them, Jared averted his eyes, letting go of Jensen's hand, tucking his hair behind his ear.

''Aren't you going to tell me who this is? I know everyone in town and I've never seen him.'' Chris had his 'I caught you' grin and a mischievous glint in his eyes that told Jensen he wasn't going to let Jensen out of this one anytime soon. Jensen supposed it was to be expected, his friend had been trying to set him up for ages.

''Jared isn't from town,'' Jensen said.

''So Jared! Christian Kane.'' he offered a hand and Jared stared at it before looking back to Jensen. Chris frowned and turned to Jensen as well.

''Jared, this is my friend Chris. Chris this is...Jared.'' Jensen said awkwardly, Chris lifted his eyebrow as if to say we got that. Jared waved at Chris and stepped to stand behind Jensen.

''So...'' Chris started ''we're still on for the weekend lunch?''

Jensen had completely forgotten about that. Shit.

''Eh. I can't, I...Jared is staying over and--''

''So bring him along!'' Chris nearly cheered. ''It'll be a great chance to get to know him.'' There was reprimand in Chris' tone, a question in the thoughtful glances he kept throwing Jared. Jensen knew his friend was taken aback since Jensen had never mention anyone before. He wanted to refuse, just imagining sitting there having to explain Jared's existence to them was giving him pain. He couldn't tell the truth and he couldn't think of a lie. At the same time not going might offend Chris, or worse it might make Jared feel bad.

''Sure. We'll be there.''

Seemingly satisfied Chris grinned, patted him on the back then looked at Jared ''It was good to meet you. See you Saturday.''

The instant Chris was out of his sight it was like he never came. Jensen was back to the moment when his lips touched Jared's cheek, the confusion he still felt turning to bitterness.

''Jensen?''

He let out a breath, fixed a smile on his face and turned to Jared. ''Let's go home,''

Jared threw himself at Jensen, the thud of his body colliding with Jensen's almost made Jensen lose his footing. Jared was holding him so tight he could barely breathe, strong arms around his chest, Jared's hands fisting in his clothes.

''Jensen.'' The word was hot against his neck, melted something in him. Jensen returned the hug without a word.

''Jensen, I love you.''

An almost gasp rattled in his chest, a tremor settled at the edge of his fingers, and his blood sang with something akin to longing. Jensen's breath left him choked, feeling so small and vulnerable in the face of such a big confession given so easily. He realized as Jared hugged him closer that their marriage was a mistake from his side only. He hadn't known, and in a weird sequence of rituals he had proposed to Jared. It was an accident.

Jared's acceptance wasn't.

Jared had always known what it meant. Jensen knew now, remembered the redness on Jared's cheeks, the hair brushing his eyelids as he demurely lowered his head and smiled. How he held Jensen's coat and smelled it. Jensen had asked for Jared to marry him and Jared said  _ Yes _ . And that Yes wasn't an accident.

''Why?'' Jensen asked, his voice hoarse. His eyes were pricking with the urge to tear up and he closed them. Why? Why would a creature so otherworldly and beautiful like Jared love Jensen? Accept him so easily and willingly? ''Why were you there that night, Jared?''

''I was looking for you.''

''How? When I didn't even know you,'' His arms were still around Jared's waist but his hold wasn't nearly as sure as Jared's.

''I knew you. I listened to you, to the stories you told. I followed your boat sometimes, when you were alone during winter.''

''Jared, that's not love. You were just curious.''

''I waited for four years, till I came of age so I could finally get out and meet you.'' Jared went on ''and that's why you can't kiss me on the lips. You can do anything else but not that.''

Jensen pulled back, cupped Jared's face between his hands and stared into his beautiful, watery eyes ''Why not?''

''Just...just don't, please?''

He couldn't really refuse Jared when he sounded like that, desperate and sad. Jensen thought that he might never be able to refuse him anything.

As an answer Jensen kissed along Jared’s jaw, and held him again. Stronger this time, and as Jared melted into him Jensen made a decision to treat this as the blessing it was, to let go and not be afraid of falling.

Jared remained plastered to him as they sailed back, the closeness stirring a familiar heat in Jensen's gut. Jared smelled like the start of spring; fresh air and wet soil and sunshine and newly blooming flowers.

Jensen turned the engine off, didn't care one bit that they were in the middle of the ocean, he could always steer them back later.  Jared yelped as Jensen pushed him, his back connecting with wall of the cabin and Jensen instantly pressed closer, latching his mouth to Jared's neck. Jared let out a low whine and his hand came up to cling to Jensen.

He buried his hand in Jared's hair, craning Jared’s neck further back, grazing his teeth on the pulse point before he bit down. The taste of Jared made him crazier, like an addict who just got his shot and he clamped his teeth harder. Jared whimpered and squirmed against him, his knees buckling before they gave out. Jensen lowered them down, placed his hand behind Jared's neck and laid him on the floor.

Jared looked fucked out already, hair wild and eyes glazed. A blush covering his face and going down his neck, and Jensen couldn't resist tugging his shirt up to see if it went lower. Jensen flattened his hands over Jared's abdomen and slid them, lifting the shirt up until it caught under Jared's arms. He massaged over Jared's chest and flanks before he pinched at a nipple. Jared arched up, a moan falling from his lips. Jensen didn't waste the chance, leaned down and sucked the other nipple into his mouth, gnawing at it. Jared was buzzing beneath him, whimpers and moans and grabby hands on Jensen's clothes.

''Shhh, I got you.'' He whispered in Jared's ear, hands working at removing Jared's jeans. Jared caught his hand before he opened the zipper, and Jensen looked up at him. Jared was flushed redder than before, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, an imploring look in his eyes.

''What's wrong?''

Jared shook his head, his other hand coming up to tug at Jensen's jacket. Jensen smiled ''You want me to strip too?''

''Yes.'' Jared breathed, pulling harder on Jensen's clothes. Jensen complied, pulling back and removing all his layers, leaving himself bare from waist up. Jared stared at him, hands tentative as they reached out and settled on Jensen's arms. He moved them up and down, squeezing Jensen's biceps before they stopped over Jensen's shoulder and pulled him down. Jensen went easily, and for a moment he thought Jared was going to kiss him, but Jared turned his face and mouthed over Jensen's throat, planting sweet hesitant kisses on the line of his Jaw.

''Why can't I kiss you?'' he breathed, feeling Jared's hand on his back, pulling them closer together. Jared didn't answer, he pushed his hips up and hissed as their hard dicks grinded together and Jensen blanked out for a second. He planted both hands on each side of Jared's head and thrust forward, humping against Jared. Jared spread his legs wider apart, nails digging into Jensen's flesh as he moved with Jensen. He moved back and Jared whined at the loss, Jensen kissed over his belly to calm him down, suckling over his hip bones. His hands regained their former task and this time Jared didn't stop him, lifted his ass up so Jensen could pull his jeans down and off of him.

Jensen had been with many, men and women; but no one was as beautiful as Jared. Jared's dick was hard and flushed, and his thighs were pale and thick and Jensen's mouth watered. He licked a strip from the base of Jared's dick to the tip and Jared bucked off, letting out a choked sound. Jensen placed one hand over Jared's hip and held him down as he took the head into his mouth and sucked.

''Jensen!'' Jared's voice was hoarse, a bit scandalized. Jensen would have smiled but his mouth was full/ He let it out and licked down Jared's balls then further down over his perineum. Placing both hands on Jared's thighs, he pushed his legs up and away exposing his hole.

''Jensen, what are you doing. Oh my god!'' Jared squeaked as Jensen flatted his tongue over his hole, giving it slow, deliberate licks before dipping the tip in. Jared's legs were shaking on either side of his head, one hand was trying to grab on Jensen's hair. Strangled sounds clawing their way out of his throat, like what Jensen was doing to him felt so good it hurt. Jensen sucked at his rim, making sure to make it as sloppy and wet as possible before inserting one finger inside. 

He pulled back to watch Jared's face as he fingered him, Jared was biting on his lips, letting out stifled moans and whimpers his eyes shut tight and his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. He looked debauched, downright obscene with his shirt stuck under his pits and his legs spread, two of Jensen's fingers up his ass and his dick so hard and wet, his nipples red and tight. Jensen threw a forearm over Jared's chest, holding him down as he angled his fingers and fucked them in hard. Jared arched up with a shout leaving his mouth.

''Again Jensen, please.''

Jared was panting, his hips moving back and forth, fucking himself onto Jensen's fingers. Jensen leaned down and took Jared's dick into his mouth again, bobbing his head in sync with the fuck of his hand and Jared shouted, coming into Jensen's mouth. Jensen fucked him through his orgasm, drank everything he had to offer before he pulled back.

Jared’s breaths came heavily, he was flushed from head to toe and had tears in the corner of his eyes. Jensen looked down to where he still had his fingers shoved up Jared's ass and groaned at the sight, his dick growing painfully harder, pushing at the seam of his jeans. He couldn't resist pushing them in again, making Jared whine before he pulled them out.

Their eyes met and Jared spread his legs in an invitation Jensen couldn't refuse. He crawled in between Jared's legs and Jared wrapped them around his waist, his arms coming up to loop around Jensen's neck. His multi colored irises were swallowed by the black of his dilated pupils, his thick lashes wet and his mouth bitten raw and Jensen wanted to ruin him for all else, hold him till both their ribs bruised and never let him go.

The kiss he planted on Jared's forehead was far too tender for the storm raging inside his chest, but he couldn't really kiss Jared. He touched his lips to both Jared's cheeks, his cute pointy nose and his chin. He tasted salt on Jared's lids and felt the hitch in Jared's breath as he kissed over his cheeks again.

Jensen pulled back and Jared blinked up at him, confused ''Aren't you going to...''  he looked down at Jensen's erection then back up at him, leaving his sentence unfinished.

Jensen smiled, kissed the corner of his mouth before he got up and sat with his back to the wall. Jared made a noise in the back of his throat, turning his head to look at Jensen.

''We don't have lube.''

Jared blushed to the tips of his ears, covering his face with both hands. He flipped over to his hands and knees and crawled towards Jensen, sitting on his heels between Jensen's legs.

''I can,'' he took in a breath and ducked his head, his hair covering his eyes. He pointed at Jensen's crotch then at his mouth, face so red Jensen was sure he could feel the heat emitting from him without having to touch him. Jensen cupped his face and forced their eyes to meet, holding the gaze for a few seconds.

''You can what?'' He whispered, his breath hitting Jared's skin and getting back to him. Jared swallowed, averted his eyes. ''No, Jared. Look at me.'' Jared complied ''Now tell me.''

''I can put it in my mouth.''

Jensen groaned, his dick twitching. Just the thought of those lips stretched around him had him nearly coming. Jared's hands shook as he placed them on Jensen's denim clad thighs, sliding them up slowly; he unbuckled the belt and pulled the zipper down, tucking Jensen's underwear below his balls. Jared's inexperience was endearing, his feather light touches burning through Jensen, making him more aroused than he ever remembered being. His blood boiled with desire and his breath turned shallow and laboured as he took in the sight of Jared, his shirt in place but his ass naked.

Jared leaned down, holding Jensen's dick with one hand, the other gripping his thigh. He licked at the slit and Jensen bit his lips, letting out a shuddering breath and trying to resist the urge to shove his dick as far into Jared's throat as it could go. Another kitten=like lick, then Jared opened his mouth and pulled the head inside, sucking at it sloppily. It was obvious he had no idea what he was doing, but he was eager and he was  _ Jared _ and Jensen was biting the insides of his cheeks so hard he tasted blood, pleasure coursing through his body.

A long moan left him as Jared swallowed him deeper. Jared gagged and pulled back, coughing and sputtering before diving in to try again. He had tears in his eyes, his mouth opened wide around Jensen's dick and his hair was messed up from Jensen's hands. A string of drool on the corner of his mouth, and more spit dripping down Jensen's dick. Jared jerked off the part that didn't fit in his mouth while he sucked hard at the head, swallowing around it several times. Jensen fisted his head in Jared's locks and tugged in warning.

''Jared, baby. Move.'' But Jared didn't pay him any mind; he bobbed his head faster, his hand moving in tandem and Jensen couldn't hold off. He squeezed his eyes shut as his body spasmed, dick shooting come down Jared's throat. Jared choked and pulled back, last strings of come hitting his cheeks and staining his lips. He blinked up at Jensen, looking oddly innocent with his lips raw and face covered with come.

''Was that okay?'' he asked, voice hoarse and scratchy.

Jensen gripped his arms and pulled him forward, crushing him against his chest. Jared straddled his lap to be closer, wrapping his arms around Jensen's neck and hiding his face there, his breath ghosting over Jensen's sweaty shoulder.

It was a long while before he helped Jared clean up and get dressed again. Reigniting the engine and taking them home.

That night, Jared climbed over him and started pressing kisses onto Jensen's jaw and face and Jensen ended up fucking him face first into the mattress. Holding his waist and sucking marks on his spine and shoulder blades. Jensen fell asleep with Jared's head pillowed on his arm, precious breath on his pectorals and lashes fluttering against his collar bone.

**

By the time Saturday rolled in, Jensen had Jared's papers done. The process usually took longer than that, but he had some friends who helped him set things up. Jared was now officially a citizen of Alaska, Gustavas, his ID read Jared Padalecki, born on July the nineteenth of the year 1998. Jensen choose his last name, but his birth date was the real thing. Jensen should've known he was a summer child, being this warm and innocent.

Jared was uninterested in the whole process, but he followed Jensen to get his pictures taken and did what was asked of him. And they had the time to sneak in a date at a small cafe in the capital so at the end of the day Jared had been happy.

Currently, Jensen was getting the boat ready to take them to the town to have lunch with Chris and Chad. He'd thought about how to introduce Jared million times and in the end they agreed to say that they met last year during one of Jensen's many trips to the capital and had a one night stand and things developed from there, and now they were dating. Jared nodded at him but his smile was forced and he didn't meet Jensen's eyes since they had this conversation over breakfast.

''Jared! Come on, we're gonna be late.''

Jared came out and locked the door, carrying the bottle of cheap wine they were taking along with them. Once he was closer, he took off his scarf and placed it around Jensen's neck.

''You forgot this inside.''

Jensen smiled and kissed his nose in thanks ''Let's get going.''

**

Chris greeted them with a genuine smile and open arms, he hugged Jensen then turned to Jared ready to give him the same welcome. Jared nearly shoved the bottle of wine in his face, smiling so big at Chris. Chris took it and looked sideways at Jensen, who grinned at him.

''Come on.''

''Jenny-benny!'' Chad squealed running over and throwing himself into Jensen's arms. Jensen hugged him and laughed as Chad started babbling about how much he missed Jensen and how he should stop being a hermit.

From behind them Jared cleared his throat.

''Oh! You must be Jared. I'm Chad Kane.''

Jared stepped closer to Jensen before he answered ''Jared Padalecki, nice to meet you.'' and offered his hand for a shake.

''Sit down, lunch is almost ready. I made chicken and rice. Do you like chicken, Jared? It's Jensen's favourite.''

''I do, thank you.'' Jared replied politely.

They sat around the table, Jared looking jittery. He kept glancing around and throwing looks at Chad and adjusting his sitting position. Jensen took his hand in his, squeezed once in a manner he hoped was calming. Jared held fast and threaded their fingers, didn't seem like he was letting go anytime soon. Jensen let him.

''So Jared,'' Chris started ''How did you two meet?''

''In Juneau. I was dropping off a shipment,'' Jensen hurried to answer for him. Jared let out a relieved sigh, while Chris narrowed his eyes at Jensen. Jensen ignored his friend's jab and went on ''We met at the port and I...spent the night.''

''I see.''

''It all developed from there,'' Jared added, voice sweet. He looked at Jensen from the corner of his eye and Jensen gave him a small nod. ''We met once in a while, then we decided to move in together. And here we are.'' Jared finished perfectly, just like they practiced. Jensen tightened his hold on Jared's hand briefly and Jared smiled at him.  

''So you guys been together for some time!'' Chad chimed in, placing full plates on the table.

''Just a bit over a year.'' Jared confirmed.

''That's weird,'' Chris said ''Jensen never mentioned you.''

''We didn't know how well this will go,'' Jensen said.

''You sure you didn't pay him to pretend he likes you just to get rid of my nagging?''

Jared gasped, genuinely offended and Jensen hurried to say something to salvage the situation but Jared was already upset.

''How dare you imply such a thing!''

''Hey hey, he's only joking.''

''I'm sorry!''

''Christian Kane I leave you for one second!'' Chad admonished ''I'm sorry for him Jared, he's a loon.''

Jared lowered his head and nodded. The conversation calmed down as they started eating, then shifted to other subjects. Jared held perfectly silent, forcing Jensen to answer for him. Eventually Chris and Chad gave up on engaging Jared and diverted the talk towards general things so it would leave room for him to participate if he felt like it. Jared didn't.

Not an hour after lunch, Jensen told Chris that they needed to leave and Chris and Chad didn't protest. Both of them whispering apologies for upsetting Jensen’s boyfriend. 

''What was that about?'' Jensen hissed as they walked their way back to the boat.

''You heard what he said.''

''He was kidding!''

''It's in poor taste. I'm not a cheap hooker.''

Jensen stopped in his tracks, turning around to look at Jared in surprise.

''I'm not a retard Jensen, there might be a lot that I'm ignorant of but I know what a  _ paid date  _ means. So don't look so shocked.''

''He didn't mean it that way, you overreacted. You’ve been acting weird since this morning.''

''Not weird, Jensen. Upset.''

''Excuse me?''

Jared huffed and marched ahead of him, reaching the boat before Jensen and climbing aboard. Jensen followed, feeling anger shimmering under his skin.

''Would you tell me what got you so  _ upset _ ?''

''No,'' Jared replied with a clipped tone.

Jensen started the boat and the sailed in silence for a while.

''I thought we were good,'' Jared said out of nowhere. Jensen glanced at him, then ahead again.

They'd met five days ago, got married by accident, had sex a total of seven times in the span of two days and they didn't kiss. They knew enough about each other. Things they didn't share with other people; Jensen trusted Jared and knew the feeling was mutual. Jared had confessed his love for Jensen and they didn't kiss.

They went out together twice, more a date than anything else Jensen had tried. They enjoyed eating together, they cuddled on the couch and Jared read for them. They held each other at night and they didn't kiss.

Jared wasn't human, he would die if Jensen left him for three days. Jensen had been struck by Jared from the get go and he only felt more for Jared with each passing second, both of them getting used to living together.

Jensen hadn't kissed Jared.

There were many definitions of good when it came to relationships, but with as much meaning as the word implied, Good wasn't exactly the word he'd used to describe them. But they  _ were _ good.

''We are, Jared.''

''Is it really that bad, being married to me?''

''Jared...''

''Did you really have to cheapen our marriage with whatever that lie was?''

''Jared we are not married!''

''We are!'' Jared shouted ''That's the problem Jensen, even if you didn't acknowledge it, even if we're not in the eyes of your society, the fact remains that  _ to me _ we  _ are _ married.''

''But that's just it isn't it? You're the only one who wanted this! I didn't know what I was doing, Jared.''

Jared swallowed, eyes watering and lips trembling ''I thought you knew. I told you I...''

''What kind of a marriage is it when you won't even let me kiss you?'' Jensen whispered and Jared's tear fell down.

''It's because you say things like these that I can't kiss you, Jensen.''

''What is that supposed to mean?''

Jared turned away from him and ran out of the cabin, Jensen followed ''Jared! Wait!'' He saw Jared reach the railing and called out to him again, a bit frantic this time. He extended his hand, trying to catch Jared, but Jared jumped over and into the sea leaving nothing but air in Jensen's grip.

''Jared!'' He shouted to the water for a bit more before the boat started curving and Jensen had to go back into the cabin and stop the engine.

He waited for hours, sitting near the rail, hoping to catch sight of Jared. His limbs went numb with cold and he couldn't feel his fingers, his voice hoarse as he called and called but to no avail. Jared was gone.

**

Jensen's house felt vacant, too silent. Jensen moved around without feeling, starting the fire, making dinner. He made too much. For two. He lived alone for nearly ten years, but five days were able to destroy that routine. He stared at the two plates he set up and felt a lump in his throat, he could barely breathe around it. When the need to light a cigaret mounted he realized that he hadn't smoked since he'd met Jared. His eyes stung. He took in a shuddering breath and ran to his room, retrieving a thick coat before he sprinted out of the house.

He went to the forest where they first met, seemingly a lifetime ago. Jensen stood at the spot where Jared had been sitting and called for him. He spent too much time wandering around, ended up near the dock and decided fuck it. He needed to find Jared.

Once he was on the boat, he tracked back the way they took in the noon, stopping and searching the water. He arrived to the town only to sail back to his house again. Back and forth till the boat ran out of fuel. Jensen refilled her and sailed in the direction of the capital, not knowing where else to go. He took Jared there when they made him his ID, and Jared said he liked it better than the small town. Jensen arrived just a little after sunrise.

Some of the other sailors greeted him, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He walked around with no aim nor destination, and ended up at the small cafe he and Jared sat in when they came here.

''Oh hey! You came the other day.'' The waitress said ''Where's your husband?''

Jensen lifted his head and stared at her, blinking his eyes multiple times ''Pardon?''

''Your husband?'' She repeated uncertainty ''The guy you were with last time said you were married.'' She seemed confused, then asked, ''Sir, you don't seem well, are you alright?''

He must've looked terrible, having not slept a wink and panicking for God knew how many hours now. He was hungry but didn't feel like eating, thirsty but didn't want to drink. He was tired and angry and terrified. No, he most definitely was not alright, not even near it.

''We had a fight,'' he whispered, almost laughing at how devastated he sounded.

''Oh. I'm so sorry.'' She looked helplessly around. ''I would've liked to help, but you have to order something if you want to stay,'' she told him apologetically.

He nodded at her and got up, not feeling like being around people. He dragged himself back to the boat and stared at her in dismay. He ran out of ideas, and with no place to search for Jared he didn't want to go anywhere.

''I thought that was you.''

Jensen jumped at the unfamiliar voice, but when he turned around he recognized its owner as Michael, the man who came along with Jared's father. 

''You!'' Jensen said and Michael arched a brow at him ''Do you know where Jared is?''

''So you did lose him.'' Michael nodded ''I heard you screaming for him around sunset yesterday.''

''Do you know where he is?'' Jensen repeated, exasperated.

''I won't tell you.''

Jensen pulled the man closer by his collar, his voice low and threatening ''Don't play with me, I need to find him.''

''Why? He was very attached to you, if he left then he must've been  _ done _ .''

''He will die if he stays away longer than three days!''

Michael shrugged like he couldn't care less and Jensen's blood boiled. He threw him away and turned to leave before he started a fight.

''I was under the impression you didn't want him, why do you care if something happened to him?''

Jensen halted. Why did he care? Up until Michael showed up, Jensen didn't even think about the three days thing, he simply wanted to find Jared.

He was guilty. Jared left because of him. That was true but not quite. The need that pushed him to leave his home running, that kept him from sleeping, that made him hate the idea of putting food in his mouth wasn't just guilt. There was fear there too. So much fear. He was scared of losing Jared, scared of going back to being without him. He was so scared he wouldn't get to see him again. That he wouldn't get to kiss him. God he wanted to _ kiss _ him.

''Why wouldn't he kiss me?'' Jensen asked, although he half expected he wouldn't get a response. Michael remained silent for a long time.

''Because you don't love him.''

If someone had asked Jensen yesterday morning about this very same thing, if someone had asked him whether he was in love with Jared or not, Jensen would've said no. Spending the past twenty-four hours doing nothing but thinking about Jared, only breathing because he wouldn't be able to search for Jared if he didn’t, taught him otherwise and he now had a different answer.

His expression must've betrayed his thoughts, because Michael smiled at him.

''A merman kiss is magical, it's like a siren song. You kiss one of us and you're under the spell and Jared didn't want to do that to you. He didn't want to force you to love him.''

Jensen covered his eyes with one hand, feeling the tears threatening to come. He was such a fucking idiot.

''Please tell me where he is. Please.'' He couldn't recognize his own voice, choked up and desperate. Everything in him hurt, his heart throbbed with the need to see Jared, his fingers itched to touch him. His soul wouldn’t fit into his body if Jared didn't hold him and put him back together.

''I'm sorry, but I really don't know.''

Jensen nodded, a flash of one of their conversation passing through his mind. Jared had told him that he had listened to all his stories. An idea formed in his head.

He had a lot to do.

**

It took him the rest of the day to get everything set, but the result was worth it. He smiled as he looked at the fruits of a whole day working, wishing it would get him Jared back.

Jensen had created a path with numerous parallel rows of lit candles from the dock to the door of his house. He lit more all over the shore and around the house, placing each one of them in small plate. Their light could be seen from far away, and he hoped Jared would see them and understand.

Jensen had once told a story about two lovers who were forced apart, a long time ago when the skies were dark and devoid of stars. The girl had lost her way, and her lover had lit the stars to guide her back to him. To bring her home.

Jensen walked between the candles and stood at the end of the path, waiting.

His heart thudded, stomach knotting on itself, his breath coming faster.

Jared appeared in front of him, lit by the gentle flames from too many candles.

''What are you doing?'' he called, not coming closer.

''I was trying to help you find your way back.''

Jared smiled. Jensen opened his arms ''Come back home, Jared.''

Jared ran to him and Jensen's heart nearly jumped out of his chest to meet him halfway. They collided, Jensen's arms around his waist and Jared's own looped around his shoulders, just like all the times they held each other. Jensen finally settled, feeling giddy and unbelieving and so thankful. He pulled back and cupped Jared's face, staring into his eyes.

''I love you.''

Jared's gasp was cut by Jensen slamming their mouths together. Finally they were kissing. And it was better than anything Jensen's ever experienced; sweeter than honey and more inebriating than any drink hoped to be. Jensen felt it in his soul, it burned his blood and rattled in his bones. It was the last piece to a puzzle he'd spent all his life trying to solve.

Jared moaned into his mouth and Jensen ate his noises up, licking against his lips until Jared parted them. Jared's taste was indescribable, he tasted like Jensen's dreams, like the end to all of his questions. He tasted like everything Jensen wished for.

''I love you, Jared.'' he repeated once they broke apart, wiping at the tears that slid down Jared's cheeks. ''I want to marry you.'' Jared opened his mouth and Jensen silenced him with a kiss, relishing the fact that he could do this now. ''I know that we're already married but it's not fair to do it only your way. I want us to marry with my traditions this time. Will you do that? Will you marry me, Jared?''

''Yes.''

Their lips met again and again, nipping and sucking and sharing breath. They kissed for so long their mouths got swollen and Jensen was high on it. They kissed and kissed and kissed until the candles started burning out and extinguishing and Jensen couldn't feel the tips of his fingers. He pulled back and smiled at Jared, retrieving the small box he bought from the city that morning and offering it to Jared.

''It's a ring. If you wear it on the left hand,'' Jensen took Jared's left hand in his, the one he threaded with his bandana a week ago, and kissed Jared's ring finger ''if you place here,'' he kissed it again, ''everyone will know you're mine.''

Jared opened the box, grin turning brighter as he saw that there were two rings inside. Jensen took one of them, and slid it on Jared’s finger, feeling something in him shift and settle into place as Jared did the same, putting the other ring on Jensen's finger.

Jensen pulled Jared into another kiss and felt his smile against his lips.

''Let's get inside, baby. I missed you.''

''I'm sorry I left like that, I was coming back and I saw the lights. Thank you.'' Jared's eyes watered again.

''Don't cry, please.''

''I'm not sad, it's okay.'' Jared sniffled and hid his face in Jensen's neck, the tip of his nose cold.

Jensen pulled back and grinned at him ''You know, the whole carry you over the threshold thing is valid here too.''

''It is?'' Jared yelped as Jensen swept him up into his arms, spinning them twice and enjoying Jared's giggles.

''It so is, Jared. By the way, when do you want to do the wedding?''

''Wedding?''

''Yes. We're technically only engaged.''

''Jensen!'' Jared groaned and Jensen laughed.

Jared would have to deal with it, because Jensen issued a marriage license and they were so doing this the right way. Even if he had to drag Jared to the church.

 

 

-The end    

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback keeps me going. Follow me on tumblr [Nisaki](https://nisaki-chan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
